cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "K"
Katie Howlsinger: youngest daughter of Darlone Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Katon Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kebs Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: '- demons with willowy fingers. Like that of needles, pale in complexion.' Keiko Suzuki Comic: Cataclysm one shot. Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: love interest to Mahatma Powers: Abilities: Family: Kelvis Howlsinger: dead son of Darlone, Zombie in Dark marsh Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ken- Grandfather of Mr. Leek, nephew of Keiko. Mother: Fumiko Father: kamikaze pilot… died in the attack on pearl Harbor. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kendon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kendrick Blake Gender: male Real name : Kendrick Blake Description: light skinned, brownish hair, hazel eyes Race: black Arch nemesis: .. Origin: Born with powers. William and Kendrick met in a plant as coworkers where the two immediately hit it off. Kendrick was just leaving the plant though and wanted to keep in touch with William. Shortly after the heavy strand Kendrick and his wife gained powers together. During the alien attack on earth, Kendrick reached out to William about forming a team with the w.l.g, but the outlander told him no. he and his team would be the backup just in case the w.l.g. doesn’t survive. Kendrick, his wife and several of his best friends, all of whom are anomalies, hid in the shadows until the fateful day that the outlander called them for help. The team saved the original w.l.g. from a group of super villains and has since been in the reserves for the chance to strike again. Kendrick leads this branch of the w.l.g. Powers: the power to possess the body of anyone that he comes in contact with. Although his spirit leaves his body and controls another, his body becomes vulnerable. Personality: down to earth, gamer, cool nerdy guy. Smokes recreational marijuana. Fun loving and creative. Family: Audrey Blake (mother) Stephan blake (father. Missing, p.o.w.) kelton blake (brother.) Romaine blake(wife.) Kenneth Richardson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kesha king Comic” Power Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kill shot Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: killah streetz Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Killer whale Genome: Atlantean comic: Poseidon alignment : villian Genome: orcinus orca (killer whale) Real name: killer whale. (Once he gained sentience he realized that’s what he was and began calling himself that.) Origin: a chemical plant dumped nuclear waste into the ocean. Some of the waste got on the whale. While it killed thousands of minor fish, it gave killer whale intelligence, slightly transformed his body and gave him super human strength. His roar is enough to knock down buildings with the force created by the rushing waters of the sea. His arms are strong enough to create tidal waves and he can swim up to incredible speeds under water. His main mission is to stop Posiedon from stopping the surface world from polluting the sea. His reasoning being that is that pollution made him more powerful and therefore he wishes to gain even more power and intelligence from it. Kilowatt Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kinetic Genome: Human Real name: Perry lance Description: Brown hair, green eyes Race: Black Arch nemisis: Turbo Origin: born with his powers. Shortly after the heavy strand event, Perry gained his powers. He stubbed his toe one day after he had a wound and immediately felt a surge of energy. He focused the energy towards his wound and it healed back slightly. Amazed by what happened, he began to kick the furniture and run into walls gaining more and more energy. He focused it into his wound until it was finally healed. He then joined an underground fighting tourney. The more he was hit, the more energy that he could build up and use for certain powers. With visions of Grandeur, Kinetic became a thief shortly after being booted out of the fight club under the suspicion of cheating. After his first crime, he was busted by then, a new super hero named Turbo. From that moment on, he vowed to make Turbo’s life a living hell. Powers: Absorbs and directs energy to any part of his body for feats such as, super speed, super strength, the ability to leap far distances, healing, the ability to enhance his senses. Personality: quirky quips. Snarky attitude. King Blood Reign Genome: Vampire Real Name: Malick Wellson Description: Long red hair, blue eyes Race:Caucasian Arch nemesis: Virgil, Lilith, Dracula, Paladin Origin: Malick pleaded for his life, wanting to become a vampire during the time that his family and friends were being slaughtered by them. Dracula his self-turned Malick, who embraced the life of a vampire even to Dracula’s horror. As ruthless as they come, Malick used his power for fear and wanton destruction. Dracula and his favorite son, Virgil felt that Malick needed to be dealt with and that his methods were frowned upon by the vampire community. The pair hunted Malick down, but Malick caught wind of their betrayal and went to Lilith, who would also bite him and give him the demonic Brujah blood. He became the first cross breed vampire and this Brujah blood would give him the power to defeat Dracula and Virgil. He would then betray Lilith, taking some of the Brujah and incorporating some of Dracula’s aristocratic vampires as servants and appointed himself king of the vampires. Powers: super strength, super speed, can turn into mists, bats, wolves, bears, snakes and lions. Demonic form for even more strength with withered wings for faster flight, hyptnotic gaze, teleportation, levitation, Flight, may call forth tentacles to fight with, controls the mists, sharp fangs and claws, telekinesis Personality: wants to be king and wants the world to fear vampires and know that they exist. Ruthless, merciless, brazen. ' king Dom Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kira Lockhart Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kitty Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Klust Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kokou Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: '- ashy demons with fangs, lots of red and black accents/trim. They wear beads that are tiny skulls for necklaces. They are larger than average people, sexy yet terrible to behold. Some have yellow eyes while others have black eyes.' Krampus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: The only other being that is nearly as powerful as Santa is the monster created by the evil in a lot of the living god’s, cosmic beings and celestials(evil beings don’t like share their hard earned power.) known as Krampus. Krampus is the second most powerful being in all the outer verse and lives to counteract the good, caused by Claus. being that some evil gods, celestials and cosmic beings are too selfish to give of their power, Krampus is not as strong as Claus, but is smart and determined to spread pain and discord all over the world. Just as Santa can sense good all over the universe, Krampus can sense evil and brings pain and misery to those who cause it as well as disrupt peace and joy for those who do good. Kuruntu Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kylan delace’ adopted William delace’ Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Kyle Ripper Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: